


Stolen Possessions

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Escaflowne Prompts [8]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, One Night Stand, Theft, escaflowne girl on gaea, movie verse, not echoes related, prompt, slight-nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Dilandau wakes up full of regrets, this time its because he let himself lower his defenses for a night of passion and ended up without socks, money or military tags.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuraKruor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuraKruor/gifts).



> Final prompt for now! This one from Gurakruor. Person A wakes up the morning after to find that Person B has stolen their belongings! 
> 
> It will be short and sweet so I hope you enjoy it!

Dilandau only regretted a few things in his life, many of them small discrepancies, but the three major things had been on his mind that morning, as he sat up in bed, naked, and unsure where he had been. 

The first regret was that he let Folken boss him around, he hated the weird sense of fear the other had over him. That sense of superiority that Folken had obtained when he was just a young child. It was wrought with narcissism that even made his stomach churn. 

The second would have to be not stealing more wine from places before Folken would burn them down. 

The third, would be this moment, again sitting in a run down bed, in some inn. Not to mention his money, his silver tags, his very expensive woolen socks, and the last unopened bottle of wine. 

Dilandau tried to focus on the face of the one he had been slighted by. The most he remembered was being approached and was chatted up by this strong faced, blonde haired young man. Pretty turquoise eyes and an endearing smile whose lips spilled many lovely things. 

Dilandau knew he let his ego get the better of him, being told about how beautifully strange he looked probably was the key to unlocking his defenses. That and two bottles of wine, the promise of something fun, and some ginger touches to his neck and he was obedient. He had to admit, for the first time of his less than dominant nature coming out, it was nice to be treated with pleasure. 

For once, he wasn’t rejected on his looks, the impure bloodline that gave him the white hair and red eyes wasn’t looked at in fear. He’d fallen into bed with someone that saw his looks as attractive. Even if this person had not even given him a name, or promise of seeing him again.

He remembered the quiet of the room, the cool breeze of the autumn night. The feel of nails running over his skin, and the lips that found the best places. ‘And Gods damnit Dilandau, you just got robbed.’ He growled at himself, and sat back up, punching the bed under him. 

Dressed back in his civilian uniform, he headed downstairs, and ignored the jeers of looks in his direction as the others in his command quieted and saluted. 

“Lets go, we’re headed back to base,” He huffed, and lead the way.

Back at their base camp, Dilandau had given a look to General Adelphos who stood in wait for him. The walk back had been terrible without the woolen socks and Dilandau was sure if he saw the other again, he’d string him up and burn him alive. 

“Lord Dilandau, you have finally returned.” He didn't sound at all enthusiastic about it. 

“Yes, well we decided to take the night off, its been a few terrible months and my men deserved to have a night.” He was sure at least one of them had to have a worse night than he had. 

“Folken has requested a transfer into your group, we were waiting in anticipation for your return, I daresay this is a poor first impression on your part.” The general stepped to the side, and sitting, already in a uniform was a young man. 

His blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and contagious smile made Dilandau suddenly very embarassed, and then violently angry. Here was the vagrant who seduced him and then stole his belongings. 

The blonde stood up and bowed, a bright and knowing smile on his face as he bowed to Dilandau. 

Dilandau wanted to knee him in the face so badly, and his mind was churning with ways to kill him without getting into trouble. He glared at him. “What’s your name?” Dilandau asked. 

“Gatti, sir.” He glanced up at him. 

Dilandau felt his face burn, and it only made him angrier. “Gatti, well… I think we’ll have some fun now wont we?” 

Gatti’s smile turned sheepish, almost fearful. “Yes, sir?” 

Dilandau crossed his arms. “You’r first mission is to order me, with your own money, a new pair of woolen socks, two pairs, if you don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
